


Normal

by thirstingdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstingdragon/pseuds/thirstingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks back at the way things were and questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

 

The fire gave a gentle glow in the darkened room. The only light casting a soft shadow on the loveseat in front of it, where two men sat curled into each other. While their coloring was similar, the very manner in which the two held themselves were worlds apart. The smaller of the two was languid and relaxed, completely trusting in his companion. This was in stark contrast to the other, taller man appeared to be on the edge of alertness, ready to protect the other shall anyone come into their sanctuary.

Harry was perched upon Severus lap, and enjoying the strokes that the older man gave his head while he read his book. To others it might seem somewhat absent minded, but Harry knew that Severus took in every minute change of Harry’s body. Be it the speed of his breaths to the tensing and loosening of muscles, nothing escaped his observation. Harry’s mate might be a hardened man, but after many obstacles and trials, Harry had managed to worm his way under the defenses of Severus heart and once he was there he commanded Severus’ attention. Always.

Giving a little sigh, Harry attempted to bury his head further into Severus shoulder, but gave up when there was a gentle tug from his mate's hand that was buried in his hair. "What is bothering you pet?" he asked before allowing his hand to continue in its soothing strokes, hoping to provide comfort and dispel whatever was troubling his little mate.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Harry inquired.

Severus' hand paused in its motions before continuing. "I think the best we can wish for is stability. Which, thanks to you, I believe is very possible." He gave Harry a closer look, seeming to peer into his very soul. "Why? Are you unhappy with us, with our life? Do you desire to go back to the way things were?"

Harry sat and processed what Severus was saying. He thought about how things had changed in the last years since Dumbledore’s death and Voldemort’s rise to power. How he had been changed in a last desperate attempt of the Light Side to gain an added advantage, something that had backfired when it his transformation was completed and Harry couldn’t stand to fight for the very people who had sacrificed what he viewed as his humanity.

He remembered how Severus had come to him. He had been the first person Harry has laid his new eyes upon and the world had narrowed until it was only the two of them. Memories of bidding time to get away from the Order while trying to explore his new instincts and his bond with Severus. Finding the most unlikely of ally in Voldemort, who’s sanity seemed to be slowly returning after Dumbledore passing. Learning of the curse that the crazy, old man had put upon a young Tom Riddle, in order to drive him to becoming a insane megalomaniac, to give Dumbledore a new Dark Wizard to face after the tales of him defeating Grindelwald started to wane, and the Wizarding World stopped talking about how great and good Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was. Harry recalled banning together with the Dark and taking the Wizarding World from within, as the enemy in the Order’s midst. Raising the Wizarding World from the ashes, much like Fawkes after his burning day, to what he hoped that would someday soon be a stronger, safer world.

He though about how _normal_  wasn't being a vampire, wasn't walking down the streets seeing people skirt respectfully around him, not wanted to pester the young man who could snap their neck with a single hand - much less a wand. It wasn't being the Dark Lord's heir, and living in Slytherin Manor - which had only revealed itself to Voldemort and Harry after Tom’s sanity had returned and Harry had been turned.

But most importantly, it wasn't having a man nearly 20 years his senior by his side forever. It wasn't finding out when he was turned, he has a Lifemate waiting for him. A Dominant _male_ Lifemate and all that entailed. It wasn’t having someone who would always be at his side and love him, never think about betraying him. It wasn’t having someone who would always put _Harry’s_ needs first. It was not waking up everyday and going to bed every night with the certainty that he was loved, fully and completely.

It wasn't having his Severus.

Coming to his conclusion, he laid his head back down on Severus shoulder, letting himself bask in the attention of his mate. His Dominant who would always take care of him.

Harry rubbed his check against Severus' shoulder in a silent bid for more pets and closed his eyes, and his worries drained from him.

"Normal is overrated anyways."

_~The End_

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 27 Jan 2013 for spelling and grammar.


End file.
